Deal with it
by rickiss
Summary: C'est un deal. Un marché que nous avons passé. Quand j'y pense, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de lui proposer ça… ni ce qui lui a pris, à lui, d'accepter.


Bonjour à tous !

Après une immense absence, me revoici !

Je publie ici mon premier écrit sur Albus et Scorpius. J'ai des tas de fics en cours dans mon ordi sur eux deux, toutes différentes les unes des autres… et bizarrement, c'est celle-là qui vient de me venir, d'un jet, et que je peux vous livrer, car finie.

Je dis bizarrement, car l'histoire (si seulement on peut parler d'histoire !) est vraiment étrange… sans vraiment de sens… et ça ne ressemble pas à toutes les autres fics que j'ai commencé à écrire sur eux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la première fic que je publie sur eux soit de ce genre-là, mais alors pas du tout !

Une impulsion étrange, mais bon, pourquoi pas après tout ? La fin de cet OS me laisse un goût doux-amer. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'imaginais, mais j'ai préféré la laisser telle quelle…

J'espère de tout cœur que cela vous plaira, malgré… malgré tout ! : )

**Disclaimer** : les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : M.

Merci de me lire, et merci pour tous ceux qui patientent depuis si longtemps pour la suite de mes fics… Promis, je m'y remets doucement mais sûrement !

* * *

**Deal with it**

C'est un drôle d'arrangement que nous avons là. Cela dure depuis un mois maintenant, mais j'ai aujourd'hui encore le même sentiment d'étrangeté qui m'a envahi la première fois… la première fois qu'il a rempli sa part du marché.

En comparaison, ce que j'offre en échange m'apparait bien insignifiant à présent ! Et pourtant, au début, ça m'avait coûté de faire ça…

Et lui, est-ce que ça lui coûte ? Je pose mes yeux sur lui, cherchant à déceler sur son visage l'expression d'un quelconque trouble. Mais difficile de me concentrer dans ces circonstances ! Et puis, Potter affiche toujours un air si impassible, qu'il semble impossible de deviner ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il ressent.

Les seules fois où je vois son regard s'animer -quand j'arrive à deviner ses grands yeux noirs cachés sous sa frange immense !-, c'est quand je remplis ma propre part du marché.

Quel marché ! Quand j'y pense… Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui a pu me passer par la tête quand je lui ai proposé ça il y a un mois ?

Et qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'accepter ?

Nous sommes aussi fous l'un que l'autre.

Nous nous sommes peut-être bien trouvés, en fait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Où est passé Scorpius ? »

« Malefoy ? Je sais pas… Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, pour rien… Je voulais juste jeter un œil à sa rédaction sur les Goules. Histoire de lui piquer une ou deux petites idées. »

« Tu m'étonnes ! Il a toujours les meilleures notes. Un vrai crack ! »

« J'avoue… Bon, alors, tu ne sais pas où il est, sérieusement ? »

« Non. Ces temps-ci, il s'éclipse souvent, un peu avant l'heure du repas. Peut-être qu'il fait une petite sieste. Pour décompresser, quoi… »

« Sûr qu'être la tête de Poudlard, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours. »

« Ouais, enfin ça va, il n'est pas à plaindre non plus… »

« T'as raison ! »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je m'en fiche de vos rires, je m'en fiche de vos avis sur moi…

Oui, c'est pas facile d'être moi tous les jours, mais bon… Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Je ne suis rien pour vous (juste une bonne poire sur qui copier les devoirs), et vous n'êtes rien pour moi (juste… des gens dans le décor, quoi).

Je m'en fiche de vos rires, je m'en fiche de vos préjugés.

Fais chier !

Je laisse échapper un râle, que j'étouffe de mon poing. Parce que bon, les murs ont beau être de pierre à Poudlard, il paraît qu'ils ont des oreilles… Je n'ai pas envie d'attirer plus que ça l'attention !

Un frisson me déchire la colonne vertébrale, tandis que je sens mes jambes flancher. J'appuie alors un peu plus sur la tête brune qui s'affaire entre mes cuisses. Faites que je ne tombe pas à la renverse ! Pas si près de la délivrance…

Un instant, je sens le corps à mes pieds qui s'agite un peu, la bouche cesse une seconde d'envelopper mon sexe pour quémander doucement, avec cette naïveté presque malsaine dans la voix :

« Dis… quand on aura fini, tu me liras la suite du _Dragon et la Sorcière Blanche de Mille ans_ ? »

J'agrippe de nouveau à deux mains la tête importune, la replace contre moi. Quand je sens de nouveau les lèvres venir entourer mon érection douloureuse, je souffle, presque avec colère :

« Oui, oui… Mais putain, Potter, finis, par pitié. Finis, et je te lirai ce que tu veux. »

« Super… » murmure-t-il, un sourire dans la voix, avant de se taire enfin pour achever de me mener au septième ciel.

Ou au septième enfer, je ne sais plus bien… Parce que quand, passée l'extase douloureuse de la jouissance, je rouvre les yeux, et tombe sur lui, un peu hagard, un peu perdu, si fragile, mais ne regrettant rien… je me sens alors envahi de ce sentiment désagréable, qui me taraude et me hante quelques heures durant après… ça.

La culpabilité.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« …et la petite fermière ferma alors les yeux, et pria, pria longtemps, toute la nuit durant, que la Sorcière Blanche revienne, et délivre le village du dragon d'or… »

Par-dessus ma voix monocorde j'entends le souffle d'Albus qui se suspend, avant de s'exhaler doucement dans un petit « Ho » émerveillé, quand je tourne la page, révélant une flamboyante illustration pleine de dorures d'un dragon ondulant doucement sur le papier craquelé.

Connaissant presque le texte par cœur (trois fois qu'on le lit, ce fichu conte !), je décolle un instant mes yeux du livre sans cesser de raconter l'histoire pour capter l'étincelle dans les grands yeux sombres.

Albus Severus Potter brille de l'intérieur.

Je suis sûr que dans les ombres honteuses de notre placard de tout à l'heure, s'il avait levé les yeux vers moi, il m'aurait ébloui, rien qu'en souriant des prunelles.

Mince alors ! Potter brille de l'intérieur.

« … et le Dragon eut beau souffler encore et encore son jet d'or en fusion sur les villageois, tant que le bouclier magique de la Sorcière blanche tint bon, personne ne fut blessé… »

Sa tête se penche vers moi, me frôle l'épaule de ses myriades d'épis rebelles, et j'hésite.

Je m'éloigne, ou je reste ?

Je lui dis qu'il me gêne, ou j'ignore sa présence ?

En dehors de nos petits arrangements, j'y arrive très bien, après tout.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Dis, Zabini, c'est lequel Potter ? »

« Enfin, Malefoy ! Tu te fous de moi ? Tu ne peux pas le rater, voyons… C'est le petit brun, qui ressemble tant à son père, là… »

« Oui, bon, ça va. Je ne suis pas censé connaître la trombine de tous nos camarades de promotion, quand même ! »

« Au bout de trois ans, tout de même… Et puis, je ne sais pas… C'est Potter, quoi ! »

« Tu sais, il est plutôt discret. Son grand frère est plus… plus visible, quoi… »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. C'est vrai qu'on l'oublie facilement, le petit Albus. Mais quand même, chaque fois que je le croise, moi ça me fait un choc, tant il ressemble à son père. Enfin, dis, Malefoy, t'as vraiment jamais remarqué la ressemblance ? »

« Puisque je te le dis… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

C'est pas vrai.

J'avais bien remarqué, quand même.

Mais… pas tout de suite, je l'avoue.

Le héros Potter, à vrai dire, je m'en fiche. Faut bien, de toute façon. Chez mes parents, c'est un sujet tabou. Même pas, d'ailleurs ! Harry Potter est un non-sujet, à la maison.

A Poudlard, bien sûr, dur d'y échapper. Surtout quand on fait partie de la promotion de son rejeton, qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, les lunettes en moins.

Mais bon, franchement, quel intérêt ? A l'école, on a sérieusement plus important à faire que de s'intéresser à l'engeance Potter.

Il y a les études, à réussir. Si on veut s'en sortir dans la vie, il faut travailler. Le reste n'est que secondaire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Flûte… Je crois bien qu'il s'est endormi contre mon épaule. C'est de ma faute aussi : j'aurais dû le repousser, tout à l'heure. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'est la première fois qu'il s'endort pendant que je lui lis une de ses histoires.

Il faut dire quand même que quand j'ai été le chercher avant le dîner, pour… pour ça, quoi… il avait l'air fatigué.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû insister, mais bon… en fait, si j'y repense, je n'ai pas eu à insister, aujourd'hui non plus.

Potter dit toujours oui.

Il est toujours partant.

Du moment qu'après, je lui lis une histoire.

Et si je le laisse choisir lui-même le livre qu'on va lire, je peux même demander plus de mon côté.

Comme la fois où… Où a été jusqu'au bout.

Enfin, presque.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« T'es sûr, Potter ? Heu, je… »

« Ben oui, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Je déglutis, et avance en tremblant ma main vers l'espace de chair rebondi, se dévoilant entre le pantalon légèrement baissé et la cape sensiblement relevée.

Je n'ose pas toucher.

« Oui, mais peut-être que… que toi, tu n'es pas prêt. » Je sens mon érection se tendre dans mon sous-vêtement serré. Traîtresse ! J'essaie d'être gentleman, là… « Tu sais, je ne veux pas te forcer. »

Non, non, ne relève pas la tête vers moi, retourne-la vers le sol, pitié ! Voir ton visage plein de confiance et de naïveté ne va vraiment pas m'aider, là…

C'est moi qui détourne le regard, finalement.

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça, alors je ne peux pas savoir si je suis prêt ou pas. Juste… ça ne me gêne pas. »

Tu m'étonnes ! C'était la première fois qu'on allait lire _Le Dragon et la Sorcière Blanche de Mille ans_ après… Le jeu en valait la chandelle, pour le petit Potter.

Ou non ? Je suis aujourd'hui aussi perplexe que je l'étais ce jour-là. Est-ce que découvrir ce conte sous ma voix valait vraiment de m'offrir sans crainte ni pudeur sa virginité ?

Ca ne devrait pas, en tout cas.

Sur le moment, toutefois, ma perplexité ne m'a finalement pas empêché de découvrir ce que cachaient les couches de vêtements trop larges du jeune Potter.

J'ai finalement fini par toucher (d'une main toujours un peu tremblante) ses fesses, les effleurant seulement, d'abord.

« Tu as les mains chaudes, c'est agréable. » a-t-il seulement dit.

Potter, si tu savais… J'ai chaud de partout ! J'ai la tête en feu, comme si elle allait exploser.

Il m'avait déjà touché, avant, plusieurs fois, lui. Avec la paume de ses mains. Avec sa langue. Avec ses lèvres.

Mais moi, pour la première fois… Ma main a fini par s'arrêter, dans le creux du dos.

Un doigt, seul en sillon, a continué la descente.

Il faisait toujours chaud.

Quand j'ai glissé un index en lui, j'ai vraiment pensé que ma tête allait exploser. Ou bien que mon cœur allait s'arracher de ma poitrine, me laissant sur place, corps vide enfin délivré de ces désirs qui vous entraînent à passer de drôles de marchés.

Mais non. Il faisait toujours chaud à en crever, il faisait toujours noir comme dans la gueule d'un dragon, mais nous sommes restés là.

Lui, couché sur le ventre, les bras passés sous sa nuque, comme s'il s'abandonnait à une sieste innocente, fermant les yeux. Fredonnant ? Peut-être soupirait-il seulement…

Je ne sais plus bien.

Et moi, à genoux, là, derrière lui, entre ses jambes écartées, regardant avec un sentiment irréel mon doigt qui continuait à doucement s'insinuer en lui.

Je crois bien me rappeler que c'est quand Potter a gémi, doucement, l'espace de quelques secondes à peine, que j'ai joui. Tout habillé. La honte.

Enfin, je crois.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Bref.

Toujours est-il qu'après ça, je lui ai lu une heure durant, son histoire du _Dragon et la Sorcière Blanche de Mille ans._

Et même que s'il l'avait voulu, je lui aurai relu une deuxième fois, ce jour-là.

Mais une fois, ça lui a suffi, ce jour-là (même si depuis, on l'a relu plusieurs fois !). Il est comme ça, Albus Severus Potter.

Il se contente de peu.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Moi j'ai plus de mal.

Je sens même que, plus le temps passe, plus ça devient difficile.

J'ai envie de plus. De plus en plus souvent.

Merde !

Je pensais qu'en assouvissant quelques fois mon désir, ça passerait. C'est bien pour ça après tout que j'ai été voir Potter, pour passer ce marché, il y a un mois de ça.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Seules les études auraient dû compter, durant ces sept années. Je n'avais que sept petites années à tenir !

Mais voilà, à 14 ans, un autre sujet est entré en matière, et a commencé peu à peu à rogner sur mon intérêt pour les Potions, l'Arithmancie, et l'Astrologie.

Le sexe.

La préoccupation de tous les jeunes de notre âge, ou presque, oui, je sais.

Mais je ne pensais pas que ça me concernerait.

Ou plutôt, je pensais que les tête-à-tête entre ma main et mon sexe suffiraient largement toutes ces années durant.

Mais non.

Et les camarades de chambrée qui se chuchotaient le soir venu leurs exploits amoureux (enfin, amoureux… ça reste à voir !)…

Moi j'avais passé trop de temps dans les livres, et trop peu à créer des liens avec les gens.

Alors, de là à trouver une petite amie pour étancher cette soif d'un feu intérieur, ça n'était pas gagné.

oOoOoOoOoOo

J'ai attendu.

Espérant que ça passerait.

J'ai perdu.

Ca a empiré.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je ne pensais plus qu'à ça, tout le temps, avec mille films et mille envies me traversant, mille images et mille fourmillements m'assaillant à chaque moment.

Et puis…

Je l'ai vu.

Potter.

Enfin, au bout de trois longues années, je l'ai enfin remarqué.

Il était seul.

Il est seul. Toujours. Tout le temps. Je ne sais pas si ça le rend malheureux, je ne sais pas comment il vit ça…

Ce n'est même pas que les gens l'évitent. Au contraire, je crois que beaucoup aimeraient sympathiser avec lui, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il est le fils de son père.

Mais… il est seul. Toujours. Tout le temps.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sauf quand je fourre mon sexe dans sa bouche, puis qu'il me fourre un livre entre les mains.

C'est bizarre quand même, la vie, des fois.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je devrais peut-être partir, là, non ? Le laisser dormir, et aller me coucher.

Sauf que… sauf que je ne sais pas. Aujourd'hui, il fait bon, la soirée est douce. On est bien, dans la salle de classe. Il n'y a personne, ici. Pas à cette heure.

Un volet claque.

Un grésillement sourde doucement du rétroprojecteur magique posé sur le bureau du professeur.

Une raie de lumière filtre à travers les vitraux colorés, faisant danser dans le soleil couchant des nuages épars de poussière.

Je devrais peut-être partir, et le laisser là, jusqu'à une prochaine fois.

Sauf que j'ai envie que la prochaine fois, ce soit maintenant.

Et, plus bizarre encore, ce n'est pas de sexe dont j'ai envie, là, tout de suite.

oOoOoOoOoOo

J'ai envie de lui lire une autre histoire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je me rappelle, la première fois. Pas celle où, cinq jours après avoir accepté sans sourciller mon drôle de marché, il m'avait caressé à travers mon pantalon, dans la serre de botanique, après les cours, un vendredi…

Non, je me rappelle du lendemain, le samedi matin, quand il est venu me trouver à la bibliothèque. Il a posé devant moi un petit ouvrage à la couverture rouge, avec écrit en italique, en lettres dorées fanées par les décennies, ce titre sibyllin : _Contes_.

Et il a seulement dit :

« Tu m'avais bien dit que si je m'occupais de toi, tu t'occuperais de moi comme je le voulais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oui.

« Et bien, s'il te plaît, j'aimerais que tu me lises une histoire. S'il te plaît. »

Ca je m'en rappelle. Il a dit « s'il te plaît », deux fois.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Moi je n'avais même pas dit « merci » quand il m'avait caressé la première fois.

Je crois que j'avais alors trop honte.

Et je me sentais déjà trop coupable.

Parce qu'avec Albus, c'est trop facile.

Il ferait n'importe quoi, si je le lui demandais, je crois.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je le repousse d'un coup, m'en fichant de le réveiller ou de lui faire mal. D'un coup, l'avoir contre moi est insupportable ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais…

Il faut que je m'éloigne.

J'ai chaud.

« Tu t'en vas ? »

« Ben, c'est bon, j'ai fini de te lire ton histoire. Tu t'es même endormi pendant ! »

Pourquoi est-ce que je lui parle si méchamment ?

Enfin, il n'avait qu'à pas me coller aussi !

« Oh, pardon… Désolé, je crois que j'étais fatigué. En plus, elle était bien ton histoire… Pardon. »

Je sens au rictus qui vient me déformer la bouche (je la sens qui se tord comme un serpent qui va cracher son venin) que je vais être méchant.

« T'es crevé ? C'est à force de te faire culbuter par tous les mecs de Poudlard ? »

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi je lui dis ça ?

Je sens mon ventre se creuser comme sous le coup d'un coup de poing : je viens de voir dans le regard noir quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru voir.

Il a mal.

Je l'ai blessé.

Jamais encore je n'avais vu cette expression chez lui. Jamais. Et pourtant, chaque fois que j'ai appuyé sur sa tête pour enfoncer mon sexe dans sa gorge, chaque fois que j'ai obtenu qu'il me laisse encore glisser un doigt, puis plusieurs, en lui, jamais il n'a exprimé la moindre souffrance. Jamais il ne m'a regardé comme un étranger.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Pardon. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

« D'accord. Tu ne pensais pas à mal. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Si, sûrement.

Mais je regrette.

Vraiment.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Je ne fais des câlins qu'avec toi, tu sais. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

C'est bête, mais j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

Potter, même quand c'est moche, même quand c'est dégoûtant, même quand c'est vicié, il y voit du beau.

Il appelle câlins les attouchements que je réclame de lui et que je lui impose.

Il met de la beauté sur mes plaies brûlantes.

Et ça fait aussi mal que s'il y avait planté une lame !

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Et moi, il n'y a bien qu'à toi que je lis ces fichues histoires ! »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je ris maintenant, mais d'un rire méchant, et qui a mal. Je le fais souffrir, et je me flagelle en même temps.

J'ai chaud, je crois. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

« Elles sont belles, tes histoires… » Non, pitié, Albus, ne m'encourage pas ! Je suis un salaud, et toi tu me remercies ! C'est de l'ironie ? Rassure-moi, dis-moi que c'est de l'ironie, au moins… « Elles sont belles, elles me font m'envoler. » Même pas. Il est vraiment reconnaissant.

« T'envoler ? »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Et là, soudain, ce petit Potter qui ne parle presque jamais, à part pour me demander si ce qu'il fait me fait du bien, ou pour demander si on pourra relire _Le Dragon et la Sorcière Blanche de Mille ans_, le voilà qui me raconte.

Combien il aime mes histoires (ce sont les tiennes, tu sais. Moi je lis seulement les lignes des pages des ouvrages que tu me donnes).

Combien il se sent revivre avec ça (à moi qui prend tant de plaisir à mourir de mes petites morts entre ses bras !).

Combien il se sent enfin libre (tu ne te sens donc pas comme moi prisonnier de ce cercle vicieux où on s'entraîne tous deux ?).

Combien il peut enfin échapper à tout ce qui lui pèse ici.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Ah bon… il y a des choses qui te pèsent ? » Moi qui croyais Albus Severus Potter presque surhumain, flottant tel un ange au-dessus des soucis matériels, des considérations bassement humaines…

Moi qui pensais bien qu'au contraire, rien ne le touchait, rien ne pouvait le tracasser…

Moi qui pensais, après l'avoir vu subir toutes mes demandes sans broncher, que rien ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre.

Son regard se plante dans mes prunelles, me brûlant jusqu'à l'âme tant j'y lis une détresse jusque-là jamais même soupçonnée.

« Toi, tu ne me vois pas comme une miniature de papa. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Au bout de trois ans, tout de même… Et puis, je ne sais pas… C'est Potter, quoi ! »

« Tu sais, il est plutôt discret. Son grand frère est plus… plus visible, quoi… »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. C'est vrai qu'on l'oublie facilement, le petit Albus. Mais quand même, chaque fois que je le croise, moi ça me fait un choc, tant il ressemble à son père. Enfin, dis, Malefoy, t'as vraiment jamais remarqué la ressemblance ? »

« Puisque je te le dis… »

Et bien tu vois, Zabini, non, je ne l'avais pas vu, le premier jour, le petit Potter.

Ne le suivant.

Ni le surlendemain.

Et bien, c'est pour ça que quand je suis venu lui parler pour la première fois, il y a un mois, pour l'entraîner dans un étrange marché, où il était question de sexe, de câlins peu sages, de Sorcière Blanche et de dragon qui brûle, il a dit oui.

Sans condition.

Parce qu'alors, j'ai vu Albus. Un peu fragile, un peu étrange. Un peu facile, un petit ange.

Que je pourrais sans doute convaincre, entraîner loin, sans qu'on s'en préoccupe. Ni de lui, ni de moi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Albus… je ne suis pas si gentil, arrête. Ce que je te demande, c'est quand même… »

« Scorpius, arrête. Ce que tu m'offres, c'est de l'évasion. Un ailleurs. Je ne demande rien de plus. »

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, c'est con.

C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Albus. Je peux te demander quelque chose… d'un peu bizarre ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Tu sais que je dirai sûrement oui. » Il rit, doucement. Il a fait une blague.

Mais j'ai la gorge trop serrée pour en rire. « J'aimerai que pour une fois, ce soit toi qui me lises une histoire. »

« Ho… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il a hésité, je l'ai vu. Et puis, comme à chaque fois, il a cédé à ma demande. Bien sûr.

Il m'a lu une histoire.

Celle du _Dragon et la Sorcière Blanche de Mille ans._ Bien sûr.

La première fois que je lui avais lu une histoire, je n'avais pas aimé ça. Ca me donnait trop l'impression de faire une fleur à quelqu'un… de m'_occuper_ de quelqu'un.

Comme si… comme si je lui faisais un câlin.

Mais aujourd'hui, je comprends mieux pourquoi les yeux d'Albus pétillent quand je lui lis un livre. Enfin, je pense que je comprends un peu.

Enveloppé par sa voix, c'est comme s'il me prenait dans ses bras.

Je me sens bien.

Je me sens aimé.

oOoOoOoOoOo

En cette chaude fin de journée de printemps, dans cette salle de classe désaffectée, Albus Severus Potter m'a lu une histoire, pour la première fois.

J'ai aimé ça.

C'était la première fois.

Et la dernière.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Une semaine après, notre troisième année à Poudlard se terminait. Je ne l'avais pas vue venir, la fin. Elle m'est tombée dessus, un peu brutalement, de façon un peu irréelle.

Cette année-là, après avoir reçu mon conte, je n'ai pas revu Potter. Nous avions tant à faire, chacun de notre côté.

oOoOoOoOoOo

L'année suivante, je ne l'ai pas revu non plus.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ni la suivante.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je crois qu'Albus a fini par trouver ailleurs la tranquillité qui lui manquait ici.

Je souhaite de tout mon cœur qu'il ait fini par faire sa place dans un lieu où on l'aime pour lui-même, non parce qu'il est l'ombre d'un héros du passé.

Moi, je l'attends.

Mon feu intérieur est parti avec lui, sans doute figé dans l'illustration d'un dragon crachant du feu dans un livre de contes.

Ca va mieux.

J'attends.

Et je me hâte de terminer mes études, pour enfin pouvoir m'intéresser à d'autres choses.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Au fait, quand je disais qu'Albus et moi étions aussi fous l'un que l'autre… Je crois bien que c'est vrai.

L'autre nuit, alors que j'allais pour la dernière fois de ma vie m'endormir dans mon lit de Poudlard, j'ai entendu toquer au carreau de ma fenêtre.

J'ai ouvert, et découvert Potter, juché sur un balai (lui qui durant ses trois années ici n'avait jamais pu approcher ces engins qu'avec réticence et dégoût), qui me souriait. Doucement.

« Salut. »

« Salut Scorpius. Je te dérange ? » Quelle question !

« A ton avis ? » Un peu d'ironie dans nos retrouvailles, c'est sympa, non ?

« Oh, pardon… Je suis confus. » Non. Même quatre ans plus tard, Potter ne saisit toujours pas l'ironie. « Je venais juste parce que… en fait, je t'avais lu une histoire. »

J'acquiesce seulement. Ma gorge se serre. Drôle de fourmillement dans le ventre, quand les souvenirs remontent.

« Et bien, en fait… tu ne m'avais rien donné en retour. »

« Oh, c'est vrai… » Il a de la suite dans les idées ! « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Une histoire, aussi ? »

« Non. Ce jour-là, on avait inversé les rôles. » Et sans doute tout chamboulé, oui. « Alors, à mon tour, je voulais connaître un peu de ce que tu me demandais, toutes ces fois-là. »

Je déglutis, mais ne flanche pas. Il a toujours tout accepté, lui.

« Ok. Que veux… »

Ah, il l'a pris, en fait. D'une poussée, il s'est penché par la fenêtre, a plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Puis il s'est reculé, et a dit simplement :

« Merci. »

« De rien. » Je tremble un peu, mais tente encore bravement un peu d'humour, pour nos retrouvailles. « Tout le plaisir était pour moi. »

« Pas que pour toi, Scorpius… Pas cette fois-là. » a-t-il répondu, dans un clin d'œil.

Et puis, avant de partir, il a encore souri.

Et je vous jure que, des années après, Albus Severus Potter brillait encore de l'intérieur.


End file.
